


Rudolph's Shiny New Year

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The adventure group celebrates Rodan's birthday with him as they visit Eternia after Christmas which happens to fall on New Year's Eve. However, they must go right to the North Pole after Santa Claus sends them, along with Rudolph to go search for the missing Baby New Year or else it will be December 31st forever for the whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys. This might be my final project... Of 2019... Did I get ya? :P Anyway, I hope you like this story alright for what it is before I give you guys a super special story that'll be my first project of 2020, so look out for it. It might feel like a curveball at first, but I'm sure you'll find some enjoyment out of it. Just remember to always Read & Review my work.

It was the day of December 31st: AKA New Year's Eve. Midnight tonight was the big day for everybody all around the world as it would be time to say goodbye to their current year and hello to a brand new year. However, it wasn't just New Year's Eve, it was also a certain boy's birthday and it was going to be his best birthday yet as he was with his new family who he loved and treasured very much and where he was going to have an adventure with his friends from Earth.

"Good thing there's still some leftover decorations from our Christmas/birthday party." Adam smiled at his sister as they got ready to surprise Rodan for when he would wake up.

"Yes, indeed." Adora agreed.

"Mind if I help out, guys?" Thor asked as he came by with a yawn.

"Of course you can, buddy!" Adam replied. "Also, maybe you could tell us a little more about this New Year's Eve the others talked about before they went home for Christmas."

"Don't mind if I do." Thor smiled.

The twins smiled at their old friend as they let him help out.

"It's cool to see you guys again," Thor said. "It's been lonely ever since I was allowed to go to school in Greendale with the others before I met Atticus on the high school football team."

"I'm surprised how big you got overtime," Adam chuckled. "It seemed like at your younger age, you were the size of Rodan."

"Growth spurt." Thor shrugged.

Adam and Adora smiled as they came with Thor to help out with a birthday party for Rodan who was still asleep right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cherry waited in her room as she pet Cleo in her lap while her parents got ready for New Year's.

"This came for you from that Bruce Wayne fellow," Michelle beamed as she came with a package for her daughter. "He seems very fond of you. What do you two do together when you visit Gotham City anyway?"

"Piano practice." Cherry made up on the spot.

"Well, it must be coming along great." Michelle smiled.

Cherry opened the late Christmas present before taking it out to see that it was a brand new laptop computer with a new phone that also included a debit card for $10,000.

"Oh, how generous!" Michelle beamed. "He must be preparing you for college."

"Heh... Yeah... Maybe..." Cherry replied.

"I think everything's ready for New Years." Bud said.

"All right, I'll see you guys before midnight for our feast." Cherry told her parents.

"All right," Michelle smiled. "You have fun with your friends until midnight tonight."

"Come on, Cleo, let's go see the others," Cherry told her kitten. "We have a job to do for this year's New Year's... I think... We do have to go to the North Pole."

"Sounds like it to me." Cleo nodded.

* * *

The others of the group, except for Thor, were at Hilda's coffeehouse to meet up, but it was, of course, closed right now. Hilda cooed as she tried to get Ambrose to settle down so that they could have their meeting.

"Is he fussy?" Mo asked.

"I think he might be," Hilda said softly. "Who knew babies were so hard to get down for naps?"

"As the older sister, _I_ did." Zelda smirked smugly.

"How do I get him to take a nap?" Hilda asked.

Zelda snickered a bit.

"Zelda!" Hilda whined.

"Guys, I'm not late, am I?" Cherry asked as she came to the coffeehouse with Cleo who tried to look for Salem.

"Nah, we're just waiting for our ride to the North Pole," Atticus replied. "Hilda and Zelda are going at it though."

"No big surprise there." Cherry said.

Ambrose seemed to get more fussy with his mother and aunt fighting like this.

"Somebody give him a cartoon!" Salem cried out as he covered his ears with his paws. "Please make it stop!"

A bottle was soon magicked into Ambrose's mouth filled with chocolate milk as he drank it then.

"Hilda... He shouldn't be drinking chocolate milk yet." Zelda told her sister.

"I didn't give him that!" Hilda replied.

"Then who did?" Hilda asked.

The adventure group shrugged innocently.

"Hey, kids, sorry I'm late." Drell said as he came by.

"Did _you_ give Ambrose his chocolate milk?!" Hilda asked Drell.

"...Babies are allowed to have chocolate milk?" Drell replied.

"Wait, you didn't give him chocolate milk?" Hilda asked.

Ambrose popped the bottle out as he finished before he burped a little and the bottle disappeared from that.

"...He did it." Drell and Hilda said to each other from the mystery of the chocolate milk bottle.

"Um... If I could interrupt?" Cherry spoke up.

"Oh... Right..." Drell said. "Let's go visit Rodan for his birthday, then we'll go to the North Pole."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Remember, Drell~" Hilda smirked. "You promised to share a New Year's kiss with me at midnight~"

Drell shuddered playfully. "You just hold my place." he said with a smirk back.

Cherry gagged in the background as the two cuddled each other.

"Shall we go now?" Mo asked.

"All right, I'm coming," Drell replied before he cooed to Hilda. "I'll see you soon~"

"Don't wait up~" Hilda cooed back.

The two came to cuddle with each other again.

"DRELL!" The adventure group snapped.

"Coming!" Drell told them as he came to catch up with them.

"Oh, I can't wait for midnight to come." Hilda smiled.

"You two..." Zelda remarked. "You just can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Can't help it," Hilda giggled. "That's what love does to people."

"Yes, I suppose it does..." Zelda replied.

"Maybe you should go see Will Sills?" Hilda suggested.

"The actor from the Other Realm? Oh, Hilda, I don't know..." Zelda said softly.

"I'd suggest it." Hilda replied as she came to put Ambrose down for bed so that they could decorate for New Year's.

* * *

Back on Eternia, Rodan smiled as he waited with Phoebe for a special birthday lunch as he looked at his presents from Adam, Adora, and all of their friends and where there would be a special present from a jolly man.

"Hey, you like the decorations?" Thor asked Rodan.

"They're perfect," Rodan smiled. "Thank you, Thor."

"Well, I tried my best," Thor smiled back, a bit bashfully. "Plus Adam and Adora told me what to do."

"This is going to be a great birthday," Rodan smiled. "No, the best birthday."

"I'm happy for ya, buddy," Thor said before he looked over and decided to move Phoebe away from Rodan a little bit. "Yeah, good."

"Thornton!" Phoebe whined from that. "I'm gonna tell Mom!"

"Ah, you're fine." Thor rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about him." Phoebe said to Rodan.

"It's okay," Rodan said. "I guess big brothers will be big brothers."

A car soon drove over after dropping out of the sky and the doors opened.

"Guys!" Thor beamed as he came to see his friends.

Cherry wobbled out of the car before she came to a corner to throw up from the ride over to Eternia.

"Land sweet land." Cleo smiled as she collapsed on the ground.

"Heavy ride?" Thor asked.

"Just a smidge," Atticus replied before they smacked hands together and shook on it. "Good to see you again, man."

"Yeah," Thor said. "Happy New Year...'s Eve."

"Happy New Year's Eve." Atticus smiled.

"So we thought we'd count down to noon for Eternia to have a special birthday lunch for Rodan." Thor said.

"That sounds pretty cool," Cherry replied. "The orphanage that Atticus and I used to live in did something like that. We'd go out for the day, like see a show and they would count down to 12:00 noon and we'd have a special lunch before that night of New Year's Eve, but of course, we had to go to bed because we were little kids."

"I guess you two were always out at midnight, even before Cinderella." Thor teased.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

Thor smirked a bit with a chuckle.

"Uh... Heheheh... Heh... Heh..." Atticus chuckled with Thor, feeling confused at first.

Thor tackled Atticus to the floor as he grabbed him for a bear hug with a slight wrestle.

"Augh! Why?!" Atticus yelped out.

"You're in my domain now," Thor smirked. "Mommy and Daddy can't help you now. I wish I had a little brother."

"Well, maybe in the future you will get a brother-in-law." Atticus grunted as he started getting free.

"Hmm... That would be nice..." Thor smirked as he stayed put.

"Thor, I'm gonna kill you." Atticus grunted before getting him off.

The two looked to each other before they laughed a bit.

"Must be pretty cool..." Thor said. "Going on your adventures."

"Sure is." Atticus smiled.

Adam and Adora came to see Thor.

"Good to see you all," Adam smiled. "I sure hope this is a great party for Rodan."

"I hope so too," Cherry replied. "We gotta go to the North Pole right after."

"I'm sure it will." Mo smiled.

* * *

They came into the main room together. Rodan came by with a smile as he saw everybody there with a party just for him.

"Happy Birthday, Rodan!" Everybody cheered together warmly.

"Thanks, everyone." Rodan smiled.

"We'll meet the girls at the North Pole." Atticus said.

"Oh, good, I'm glad that Darla and Madeline could make it." Mo smiled.

"Who are they?" Rodan asked.

"My little sister Darla and her cousin Madeline." Atticus replied.

"Oh, but wouldn't she be your cousin too?" Rodan asked out of confusion.

"Well, Darla was adopted," Atticus explained. "Madeline's from Darla's family. Sure, she might be our cousin too, but she's mostly Darla's cousin."

"Oh, okay," Rodan repled. "It'll be nice to meet them."

"It sure will." Phoebe smiled.

* * *

They soon came to the other room to celebrate Rodan's birthday.

"More presents?" Orko asked.

"Yes, but for me this time." Rodan teased Orko.

"Dang it." Orko said playfully.

Rodan chuckled as he took one present to shake it beside his ear. Adam and Adora looked very happy for Rodan as today was a very special day for him.

"I just love birthdays," Patch smiled. "Especially that party I went to with the Buddies for Bartleby's birthday."

"...That was the superhero adventure, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yep!" Patch beamed. "It was so cool! Especially since we also got help from Krypto the Superdog himself."

"Sweet." Mo smiled.

Once Rodan opened one of his presents, he saw what it was. It appeared to be a book about a very brave warrior from the past.

"That's a classic," Adam told his little brother. "It'll help motivate you for when you grow a little older."

"Is it about you?" Rodan asked Adam.

"No, I'm afraid not, but it'll help," Adam chuckled. "It helped me when I was small like you."

"Thanks, Adam." Rodan smiled.

"No problem." Adam smiled back.

"Wooow..." Rodan whispered from his next present which was a sword and shield. "Thanks, Adora!"

"Of course." Adora smiled.

"Gosh, this is some birthday for a... Uh... Um... Little kid." Cherry commented with the presents that Rodan was given for his young age.

"Sure is." Patch smiled.

"...Well, I'm gonna go burn this." Cherry said as she decided to ditch her gift.

"Oh, come on," Rodan smiled as he took the present from her. "I'm sure it's lovely, whatever it is."

Cherry gripped her collar nervously. Rodan opened the present to see that it was a teddy bear.

"Happy Birthday, kid." Cherry shrugged.

"Thanks, Cherry." Rodan smiled.

"Sorry if it seems childish compared to everybody else's gifts, but I wasn't sure what to do for a kid your age..." Cherry sulked as she sweat-dropped at herself.

"It's okay," Rodan smiled. "I love it."

Orko's gift for Rodan was next to be opened.

"Let's see what we got here," Rodan smiled as he opened the gift. "So thoughtful of you, Orko."

"Happy Birthday!" Orko beamed for him.

"What is it?" Mo asked.

"It's a spellbook." Rodan smiled.

The others oohed a bit from that.

"Ah... I remember my first spellbook..." Thor smiled. "I was 13. My parents were nervous, but I handled it alright."

"I hope I can cast spells like you." Phoebe replied as she looked happy for Rodan.

"This is the best birthday ever," Rodan beamed. "Thank you, everybody."

* * *

The rest of the presents were just as great as the others. Rodan decided to take his presents back to his room as Queen Marlena presented the cake.

"I know I'm a guest, but could I have the first slice?" Thor smirked.

"Thornton Moltenscar~..." Moxie warned.

"...It was worth a shot." Thor shrugged at himself.

"Nice try though." Zolten smirked.

"Hmph..." Thor playfully pouted as he kicked a rock. "Fiddle Faddle!"

Rodan soon came back as everybody sang Happy Birthday to him as he smiled happily at his friends and family before he blew out the candles to make a wish.

"Time for cake." Orko smiled.

"Yep!" Rodan smiled back.

Soon, everybody took the time to share some cake.

"It'll be nice to visit the North Pole," Patch smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it like we do, Rodan. There's Rudolph of course... Hermey the Elf... Yukon Cornelius... Sam the Snowman... Also, the Santa Pups."

"Oh, it's going to be so exciting to meet them." Rodan smiled back.

"I can come too, right?" Phoebe asked Thor.

"Sure... If you're not annoying." Thor smirked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Phoebe smirked back.

"Yeah, you're right," Thor smirked. "You're doomed to be annoying, you're a little sister."

Phoebe gasped playfully dramatic from that.

They all shared some cake which was very sweet and yummy.

"Wow, this is pretty good," Mo beamed. "Birthday Cake is the best flavor ever."

"Yes, it is." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I feel honored to have come here." Cherry said.

"I'm so glad you all got to come back," Rodan smiled at the adventure group. "You guys are my friends too."

"We always seem to make friends with everyone we meet." Patch said.

Rodan beamed happily to have them.

"Maybe someday you'll be like Hercules too," Atticus said. "Do you know Hercules?"

"Sure, I've heard about him," Rodan said. "I also heard from Thor that you got to meet him sometimes."

"Different Herculeses at times, but sure," Atticus smiled as he flexed his arm as Mo smiled while Cherry rolled her eyes to that. "That's how I got big and strong, aside from good eating and exercise."

"Cool." Rodan smiled back.

"Like that time with Xena," Atticus said. "That was pretty interesting. Especially for my little sister."

* * *

After cake, they relaxed together a bit before they had to get going to the North Pole as Drell checked his mail to see a letter from Father Time which was just for him... Along with Santa Claus of course.

"I wonder what he has to tell me this time?" Drell said.

"Who's it from, Uncle?" Thor asked.

"Father Time," Drell replied. "You know he's one of my old friends."

"Yeah, I know." Thor chuckled.

"Let's see..." Drell said as he took a look at the letter. "Oh, another baby was born. How sweet."

"That's nice." Cherry shrugged from that.

"And on the day of New Year's Eve." Hilda smiled.

"Yaaay...?" Cherry shrugged.

" _'I am in terrible trouble, you and Santa must help me'_ ," Drell read more from his letter. " _The old year ends by this week, but this time, there might not be another year to follow. Happy, the Baby New Year is missing'_?!"

Dramatic music seemed to play.

"I'm sorry, I got a text," Cherry said as everybody else looked worried. "What's up?"

"The Baby New Year is missing!" Drell glared at Cherry. "We have to go now."

"Oh!" Cherry gasped a bit.

"Moxie, I gotta go." Drell told his sister.

"Aww..." Moxie pouted. "You gonna take your nephew with you?"

"Yes, I think that I should." Drell said as he looked over at Thor as he looked hopeful to go on the adventure too.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Rodan smiled.

"Well, like I promised for Christmas and Adam and Adora's birthday party, you can come too," Drell replied. "This looks a little bad though if Father Time had to call me and Santa over with a letter."

"So if the Baby New Year isn't found, it'll be the same year forever?" Atticus spoke up.

"Yes, it'll be December 31st forever." Drell replied.

"Yikes." Patch said.

The group soon left Eternia as quickly as possible as they came to go to the North Pole.

"I promise, we'll kiss at midnight." Drell told Hilda.

"I'm worried about you going out to the North Pole," Hilda said. "This winter has been quite stormy lately."

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Drell said.

Hilda hugged him right away, sobbing a bit.

"Ah, Hilda, I'll be fine," Drell smiled as he hugged her a bit. "We'll be back soon."

"Here we go." Cherry said.

They gathered around as they came straight for the North Pole together. Luckily, they made it over before a storm could hit, but that wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like Santa has more mail already." Eli said as he checked the mail with Eddy at the workshop.

"Looks like like it." Eddy replied.

"I better get this letter to him right away," Eli suggested. "This one says it's urgent."

"Good idea." Eddy agreed.

Eli rushed over to see Santa right away as he was resting in his chair after another tiring Christmas Eve to deliver gifts all over the world as he sat beside Santa Paws in front of the fireplace.

"Another successful Christmas delivery," Santa Paws said. "Too bad we couldn't find a way to get Rodan his present."

"I'll make it up to him somehow." Santa replied.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Yes?" Santa replied. "Come in."

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" A voice called through the door.

"You sound like Baby Santa Claus." Another voice snarked.

"Sounds like the Top 2 on my nice list: Cherry Butler and Atticus Fudo." Santa smiled from that.

"Not just us." Atticus smiled back as he and the others came in.

"Oh, it's good to see you all." Santa smiled warmly.

"Everything okay, SC?" Drell asked.

"Oh, it seems to be alright so far," Santa replied. "Another successful Christmas if I do say so myself, especially for the Council of Legendary Figures."

"Hm... Yeah..." Drell replied. "Santa, about that Council..." he said with a bit of a nervous smile since Father Time was apart of that council.

"Didn't he get the letter yet?" Mo asked Drell.

"I guess he didn't." Drell said as he tapped his knuckles worriedly.

"Santa, this letter just came for ya." Eli said as he came in with Eddy.

"Oh, thank you, Eli." Santa smiled at the elf as he accepted it.

"Hi, Eddy!" Patch smiled.

"Hi, Patch." Eddy smiled back.

Santa Paws saw the one child that he and Santa Claus had not delivered the present to yet as Santa Claus opened the letter. Rodan came by with Phoebe.

Santa shushed to Drell who seemed to hide a smirk as he decided to check out the letter. "What's this? Why, it's from Father Time," he chuckled a little warmly. "My old friend."

"I knew him before you did!" Drell said with a cough as he stood there innocently. "Ahem!"

"Bless you, Uncle." Phoebe smiled obliviously.

Santa began to read the letter from Father Time.

"Should we tell--" Cherry spoke up.

"Shh!" The others shushed her from that.

"...Sorry." Cherry shrugged.

" _'Dear Santa, I am in terrible trouble. You must help me'_ ," Santa began to read aloud. " _'The old year ends in a week, but this time, there might not be another year to follow. Happy, the Baby New Year, is missing'?!_ Oh, why... That's terrible!"

"So you're brought up to speed." Thor then said.

"That's the reason why we came." Drell said.

"If Baby New Year isn't found, the old year will just keep going on and on!" Santa panicked. "And it'll be December 31st forever!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Cherry replied. "So what do we do?"

"I'll send out a search party at once!" Santa remarked.

"Good move, SC!" Drell applauded. "Maybe we can beat the snowstorm!"

"Maybe." Atticus nodded.

"But wait... Nobody could find their way here through all this dark fog and snow..." Santa frowned as he took a look out the window as the snowstorm seemed to hit right now.

The others looked worried from that.

"Maybe nobody except a certain reindeer?" Cherry spoke up. "Ahem?"

"Rudolph." Rodan smiled.

* * *

They came to see the red-nosed reindeer as he was with Clarice and the Santa Pups were chasing each other by the reindeer stables.

"Oh, goodie, the Santa Puppies." Cherry mumbled to herself.

Rudolph, Clarice, and the Santa Pups soon noticed them.

"Excuse me, I'd like a word." Santa said.

"What is it, Santa?" Clarice asked.

"It's with Rudolph." Santa replied.

Rudolph soon walked up to Santa as the pups went and playfully piled on top of Patch.

Patch laughed a bit. "Hey, guys, it's good to see you again."

"Merry Christmas!" The Santa Pups beamed.

"Christmas is over." Cherry smirked.

"Just let them have this moment." Mo smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry shrugged as she looked down at the mostly white puppies who had grown a bit since Patch last saw them.

"Once more, the happiness of small children depends on you, Rudolph," Santa told the red-nosed reindeer. "And you have less than a week to do it."

"And where you won't be going alone." Drell added.

"You mean...?" Rudolph asked them.

"Rudolph, with your nose so bright, you and your friends have six days to make things right." Santa said as he opened the door out to the snowstorm which would be hard to see through if not for Rudolph's shiny red nose.

"We know that you and the others can do it." Drell said.

"I'll do my best, Santa." Rudolph promised.

"I guess we better go now," Cherry said. "Rodan, if you wanna help, you'll come with us."

"Oh, sure." Rodan replied as he followed them out the door as Rudolph led the way with his nose to give them some sort of light.

Phoebe came to follow Rodan before Drell pulled her back inside as he felt worried about her going outside. "Aww..." The young witchling frowned.

"It might be too dangerous for you out there." Drell suggested.

"That's right, kiddo," Thor added as he walked off. "So your big brother is going on an adventure for your sake."

"But what about Rodan?" Phoebe frowned.

"He'll be fine, I can help watch him." Thor smirked.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Drell replied. "Thor, you always try to prove how responsible you are. Maybe you should bring your sister along after all and look after her."

Thor's eyes widened before he grumbled a bit while Phoebe smirked.

"Dang it." Thor grumbled to himself.

Phoebe kissed his forehead from where she was carried. Thor took her hand as they walked out together out the door with Rudolph leading the way.

"Oh, Rudolph." Clarice pouted worriedly as she stood with the Santa Pups.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Drell told her.

"Should we help too?" Noble asked.

"The best you can do is wait," Drell told them. "I think you've had enough Christmas adventures for a while."

"Then I'll work on a song for their return!" Jingle beamed before she tried to sing since she loved to do that. "O Holy Night... Rudolph's nose begins to brightly shiiiine~..."

"Oh, great." Drell said as his right eye began to twitch.

* * *

"I hope we don't get lost." Mo said.

"I'm sure we won't..." Cherry replied. "Even though I have no idea where we're going."

"We should look for Father Time." Thor suggested.

"And that's where we're heading." Patch said.

"I just hope we can find him... If we know where to look..." Cherry shrugged. "Feels like we've been in this snow for hours."

"Guess we should have asked where to find him." Rodan said.

"Oh! Brilliant!" Cherry deadpanned. "Let's turn back and ask! Oh, wait!"

"Cherry, calm down." Atticus told her.

"Oh, why did I come here?" Cherry grumbled. "This is so dumb..."

"Calm down, we'll be able to find Father Time." Atticus said.

Cherry grumbled a bit as they kept walking through the snow together for a while.

"Are you folks lost?" A male voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think we are..." Cherry said. "Um... Who said that?"

Someone came out who seemed to have a clock body while dressed like an army soldier as he saluted them.

"Who are you?" Mo asked the soldier with a clock body.

"I am General Ticker." The soldier replied.

Cherry snickered a bit from that name.

"I'm here to help you get to Father Time's castle." The soldier then told them.

"Oh, thank you ever so much." Mo smiled.

"Let's go." General Ticker told them.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Cherry said with a nod as they walked along with Rudolph lighting the way for them.

It still took them some time before General Ticker seemed to also get cold as Phoebe and Rodan shivered a bit.

"Brr... Maybe w-we should have brought coats." Rodan shivered.

"Come on, General Ticker! You can make it!" Rudolph told the clockwork soldier. "Father Time's castle can't be too much farther!"

"You're bold, son; I'm cold, son!" General Ticker replied from the cold. "From this blasted cold!"

"Brr! I'm p-p-pretty cold too!" Rudolph also shivered.

"I got this." Thor said before he used his magic to give them all warmer coats.

"Thanks, Thor." Atticus said.

"I try my best," Thor smiled to himself. "I have a big heart."

"That you do," Patch said. "Oh, Rudolph, careful. We need your nose's light."

"Oh, I know that, Patch," Rudolph replied. "Don't worry; I won't weaken."

"That's good." Patch said.

"You better not," Cherry said. "Otherwise the others will be left in the dark."

* * *

They walked for a great while, but finally with great effort, they reached the edge of the Great Desert as Thor took their coats away as they didn't need them as much as they were out of the snowstorm.

"A desert?!" Rudolph gasped. "What do we do now?"

"We cross, sir," General Ticker replied. "The boss is still quite far."

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained. "Why did it have to be a desert?!"

"Cherry, it's night time," Atticus reminded. "You won't get hot."

"Hmm..." Cherry paused. "What do here though?"

"This is the Sands of Time," General Ticker told her. "The boss's castle isn't much farther from here."

"So... Father Time's castle must be on the other side of the desert..." Cherry said before shrugging. "Interesting!"

"Should we run the rest of the way?" Phoebe asked. "Or teleport there?"

"The castle is right there," General Ticker said as he pointed into the sky. "Right there beneath that star."

"...That's still too far away!" Cherry complained. "My legs can't carry me that far in time in under a week!"

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance?" A voice offered.

"Who said that?" Mo asked.

"A friend..." The voice said before it was shown to be a camel with a clock in its humps. "How do you do? I am the Great Quarter Past Five, Father Time sent me to help you in your journey."

"Well, I guess I'm glad he's looking out for us like how Drell does sometimes." Cherry shrugged to herself.

"The Great Quarter Past Five?" Rudolph asked. "May we call you 'Quart', for short?"

"I'd rather you didn't if it's all the same to you... Now hop on, please!" The camel replied as he came to help them onto his back.

"Okay." Patch said.

They all climbed onto the camel's back.

"Oof..." Quart said to them. "I think you all might be too heavy."

"It's 'cuz of me..." Thor pouted. "Hmph... Maybe some of you could ride with me instead."

"Or we could do Phoebe's suggestion." Rodan said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Thor gasped a bit.

"We don't have time for a moral conscience!" Cherry replied. "Get the lead out!"

"All right, Cherry, we'll teleport." Mo smiled calmly.

They soon teleported to Father Time's castle. A bird cried out which startled them a bit.

"W-W-What was that...?" Patch shook slightly.

"That must be Eon..." Thor said. "Uncle warned us about him."

Phoebe nodded to that as it was true.

"Well, we can take him if he tries to mess with us." Mo said.

"Heh... Good luck with that..." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"It's just a bird," Cherry smirked. "What does he do?"

"Eon the Terrible can stop time." Thor replied.

"...I guess that might be bad..." Cherry said.

"You said it." Patch said.

"He's terrorized Father Time for centuries," Thor told his friends. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if he nabbed the Baby New Year before we would."

"Let's not find out." Atticus said.

"What else can you tell us, Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Every other time of the year, he becomes ice and snow," Thor then explained. "This is the time of year where he can come into his vulture form to get what he wants."

"Thor, this is probably the smartest you've ever been." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Then we better teleport to Father Time's castle now." Phoebe said.

"We're here, we just have to wait for Rudolph." Thor said.

"You didn't teleport him too?!" Patch asked.

"Sorry, I thought you meant just us while Rudolph and General Ticker ride on that camel's back!" Thor replied.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, you weren't specific." Thor defended.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that.

* * *

At Father Time's castle, everybody began to celebrate the New Year together before the group regrouped with each other to go to see Father Time for more help on finding the Baby New Year as they came to the castle with sparkling lights and news all over the world was shared on the lights from the old year.

"Gosh, it's like the big city." Cherry said before they came into the castle with Rudolph.

"Sure is." Patch said.

They soon came inside to see a friendly-looking man who wore a white robe with a long beard with a patch of scarlet red hair on his head and he held his very own scythe.

"You must be Father Time." Cherry remarked.

"That would be me and it seems like your friend there has a nose as red as my hair used to be." Father Time smiled as he took a look at Rudolph.

"Yes, sir." Rodan nodded.

"They used to call me Old Redhead." Father Time chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, sir." Rudolph replied.

"Children, do you really know what happens every year on New Year's Eve?" Father Time rhetorically asked. "Do you know how we make the change from one year to the next?"

"No, sir," Rudolph replied as the others shook their heads. "All we know is that everybody says 'Happy New Year'."

"It is a happy occasion and a solemn one too," Father Time replied. "The passing of time is all inspiring. There's one certain thing in all the universe, like an old king stepping down and a new one taking his place."

"Whoa." Thor said.

"Oh, so you didn't know that? Good to know." Cherry smirked.

"Hmph." Thor firmly pouted at her.

"A Baby New Year starts off every January the 1st, young and innocent as the springtime." Father Time continued a little.

"Okay, so how did Happy go missing?" Mo asked.

"If you have a song, skip it," Cherry said. "We're in a rush."

"Cherry, this being rude to everybody has got to stop!" Atticus whispered firmly.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"I guess I'll get to the point," Father Time said from their impatience. "You should know this though: as midnight nears, the old year waits and all the clocks count down his last hour and The Magic Diamond is lowered to signify the year's end and the beginning. This year, the diamond might not come down."

"Because the Baby New Year is missing, right?" Phoebe asked.

"That's right." Father Time told her.

"So, like Mo said, what happened to the Baby New Year?" Rudolph asked.

"He ran away," Father Time explained. "You see, little Happy was anything but happy her and I didn't know a thing about it. Happy was different from all the other New Years, he had, uh, rather unusual... Big ears."

"Oh, my..." Thor said with horror in his voice.

"...Gee, this almost sounds familiar..." Cherry said as she shared a look with Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus agreed before he seemed to see what had happened before they were summoned.

* * *

_A nurse with an hourglass-like body walked over with a baby bottle as she smiled at the baby boy who sat in his crib with curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a black top hat on his head before the hat was removed to show Happy's ears which threw the nurse into a fit of laughter._

_"Oh, blimey! I can't help it!" The nurse laughed. "Those bloomin' ears!"_

_The grandfather clock guards began to laugh and even Quart laughed along with them, but Happy felt sad. Atticus frowned as this did seem familiar. General Ticker laughed a bit while Happy felt crushed._

* * *

"No one meant to be cruel, but poor little Happy ran away," Father Time narrated as Happy decided to leave the nursery out the open window into the night. "And we haven't seen hide or hair of him ever since."

"Gee, I wish he would've come to me," Rudolph said, symapethically. "I know just how he felt... I bet they called him names... And wouldn't let him join in any New Year games."

"He must've felt like Dumbo." Cherry said softly.

Patch frowned as he heard that story.

"D-Do you have any idea where he went?" Rudolph asked.

"His nurse, Nanny Nine O'Clock, says that he always wanted to see The Archipelago of Last Years." Father Time suggested.

"Archipeligo?" Rudolph asked. "What does that word mean, sir?"

"It's a group of islands," Father Time said before he showed them a map on the wall. "The Archipelago of Last Years is the most fantastic archipelago of them all. Far North, in the most north of all the Northern Seas, hidden from the rest of the world in an icy fog, each island is an old year."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Um... I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir..." Cherry said as she sounded a little lost.

"Oh, you see, when the old year's time is done, he retires to the Archipelago and selects an island and the island becomes his alone where time stands still." Father Time explained.

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry then said.

"Yes, and it remains as the time as it was before," Father Time said. "Happy might be hiding on one of those islands, long ago with the years."

"Then that's where we'll go," Rodan said. "We'll start searching each of the islands."

"Where do we find them?" Rudolph asked.

"Go to where the Sands of Time meet the Sea of Old Time," Father Time instructed. "There you will find a giant sundial."

"Okay." Patch nodded.

"Sundial?" Rudolph asked curiously. "In all this fog?"

"The arm pulls points to the Archipelago of Last Years," Father Time replied. "Point your gleaming nose in that direction, Rudolph, and do not veer from your course. Send yourself and your friends back in the time."

"Everybody got that?" Thor asked.

"I'll remember." Cherry replied.

"I'll remember too." Phoebe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

And so, they left as they followed Father Time's instructions as Rudolph led the way.

"What's a sundial?" Phoebe asked her big brother.

"Um... It was before clocks..." Thor tried to explain. "Like the sun would shine in the sky and people used it to tell time."

"Wherever the sundial's shadow would be, that would tell them the time." Atticus said.

"What he said." Thor added.

"Cool," Phoebe smiled. "I learned something new."

"Now, we gotta look for a hand somehow." Rodan said as Rudolph shined his nose to show them the light to the sundial.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Thor said.

* * *

_**It took a little while, but luckily...** _

"Thornton, is that it?" Phoebe asked as she pointed to the sundial which had a finger pointing to the water.

"Why, yes!" Thor smiled. "I believe you're right."

"That was easy." Phoebe smiled back.

Rudolph flew out a bit as they walked beside the ocean before they found a boat.

"We must have to take that boat." Mo guessed.

They came onto the boat to take a ride through the water as the sail flapped out which had the year 1028 on it.

"Hey, Cherry, that's almost your birthday." Atticus chuckled.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry replied.

"This is going to be a great adventure." Thor said.

"It'll be an interesting one, that's for sure," Rodan agreed. "I can't wait to tell Adam and Adora all about it."

* * *

They sailed through the ocean together to a new adventure as they passed by the various years that came on the way with them.

"So I've heard from Madeline that she and the other girls saw a giant snail monster attacking The Eiffel Tower before Susan, Paul, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, and Link came to stop it." Atticus said to the others to pass the time.

"Cool." Thor smiled.

"Too bad we couldn't see that battle." Cherry said.

"I'm sure my uncle has it archived," Thor smiled. "That is... If we can find Happy in time."

"Re-lax," Patch replied. "We got this. I just hope maybe the Santa Pups stay put back home."

"Maybe they came to look for Happy~" Cherry said ominously from that.

"Oh, come on; like they would leave the North Pole again." Patch said.

"Do you trust them enough?" Cherry asked. "They seemed mischievous from what you told us when you first met them."

"Ah, Cherry, they were just little pups back then," Patch replied. "I believe in them."

* * *

A while passed as Rudolph sat up front to light the way for them as the others fell asleep before a bird's call woke them up.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think that is." Cherry groaned.

"Depends, do you think it's that bird?" Mo replied. "You might be right."

"Oh, joy." Cherry groaned as she put her head into her hands.

"Oh, no!" Rudolph cried out. "It's Eon!"

Eon did everything in his power to stop Rudolph with the adventure group as he was determined to find Happy before they could as he swooped around the boat.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Get a giant net and throw him in the water." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" The others scolded.

"What?" Cherry shrugged in defense.

"Got to go faster!" Rudolph panicked as blew on the sail to make the boat move quicker.

Atticus soon used his super-breath against the sail. Luckily, they wouldn't have to wait long for help before a whale tail came out of the water. This was met by the tolling of a clock like from the grand clock from London known as Big Ben as Eon looked startled from the sound.

"Now, now, don't you all fret from that overgrown chicken." The whale said as he fully came out with a glare at the vulture.

"Whew! Thanks, big guy." Thor sighed.

"Heh. That's a lot coming from you." Cherry smirked.

Thor lowered his eyelids as he blew a raspberry from that.

"Who are you?" Rudolph asked the whale nervously.

"Well, folks call me Big Ben," The whale replied. "Look what I can do! Climb inside, it's safe in there."

"Oh, no, no, no," Cherry said. "I am not getting eaten by a whale again."

"Can we ride on top of you instead, Big Ben?" Rodan asked.

"Uh, yeah, I would very much prefer that option." Cherry agreed.

"Okay, suit yourselves!" Big Ben replied as Rudolph flew a bit to help himself up on top of the whale as the others got themselves up in their own way.

"I won't let you find Happy before I do!" Eon laughed as he flew overhead of them as it got foggy.

"We'll see who finds Happy first." Atticus said.

"You bad birdy!" Big Ben glared as he splashed water at Eon to scare away the vulture.

Eon rolled his eyes a bit as he flew off from that as Big Ben helped Rudolph and the others through the water.

"Well, at least it looks like even Eon the Terrible is no match for Big ben." Mo smirked as she leaned against Atticus.

"Yep, he knows when to fly off when he can't match up against a whale." Atticus smirked.

They soon rode along for a while as Rudolph's nose still glowed.

* * *

By the next morning, Big Ben had taken Rudolph and the adventure group to the oldest island of the whole Archipelago of Last Years. It was the island of old One Million BC had gone to retire. While Big Ben waited in the harbor, the little reindeer and the adventure group went ashore. There seemed to be plenty of dinosaurs which included a long-necked dinosaur with his friends who were a flying pterodactyl, a spiked-tailed stegosaurus, a rough, tomboy-like triceratops, and a big-mouthed swimming dinosaur who was very tiny.

"Don't. Eat. Us." Cherry told the dinosaurs as they traveled.

"Please don't eat us." Phoebe begged.

The young dinosaur group looked curious of them before they let them go.

"Anybody home?!" Rudolph called from outside the nearby cave.

"Why certainly, there's always anybody," A caveman replied as he came out of the cave. "Yes? No?"

"Hi!" Rudolph smiled. "You must be--"

"Oh, me? I'm O.M." The caveman replied.

"O.M.?" Patch asked, looking confused.

"Short for One Million," The caveman explained. "Too much work saying 'One Million', yes? No? Yes!"

"I... I suppose so..." Rudolph said, a bit confused.

"Hey! Why for the edges on your mouth go down, not up?" O.M. asked them.

"W-We're looking for Happy the Baby New Year," Rudolph said as he got worried. "What if we don't find him?"

"Oh, stop with the don't thoughts, start with the do thoughts!" O.M. smiled optimistically before he began to climb up a tree.

"You're gonna start singing, aren't you?" Cherry groaned.

"What's wrong with a little song?" O.M. smiled.

"Cherry has an, erm... Interesting story with songs..." Atticus replied.

"Then allow me to make it even more interesting!" O.M. remarked.

Cherry gave a look to Atticus who smiled nervously.

"This should be fun." Phoebe smiled.

Cherry decided to walk away from the song before she saw the dinosaur group looking at her again.

"I'm not a song person much myself." The triceratops said.

"Oh, I love a good song," The big-mouthed swimmer dinosaur smiled. "Yep-Yep-Yep."

"Are you scared of us?" The long-necked dinosaur asked. "You don't have to be."

"After Jurassic Park, I have a hard time being around dinosaurs." Cherry said to them.

"Well, don't worry; we're friendly." The flying dinosaur smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused as she seemed to wander off with the dinosaurs as O.M. sang to the others to help lift their spirits. "I guess so..."

The dinosaur group smiled a little as Cherry walked off with them.

"Then again, the dinosaurs I had to deal with were meat-eaters who almost tried to eat me and my best friend and the second time, almost ate us and his girlfriend and pet," Cherry said. "And the third time; seriously, if I _have_ to go back to either of those islands, I'm going to lose it."

"We will not eat you," The big-mouthed swimmer smiled. "Nope-Nope-Nope."

"We mostly eat Tree Stars." The long-necked dinosaur added.

"Tree Stars...?" Cherry asked. "You must mean leaves or something. Hmm... Well, I like you guys already."

"That's good." The flying dinosaur smiled.

Cherry glanced over with a small shrug.

"You have quite the story, Mr. O.M." Patch smiled at the caveman.

"Thanks." O.M. smiled back.

"I think if Cherry heard a song about 'raining sunshine' though, she'd go ballistic..." Thor muttered.

The others had to nod in agreement from that sentiment.

"Sounds wonderful, O.M!" Rudolph added. "We'll take your advice and I know we'll find Happy!"

"Yes!" Rodan smiled. "Find Happy!"

"Who's Happy?" O.M. asked them before laughing to himself. "Everybody's happy!"

Phoebe and Rodan laughed a bit as the caveman hopped and danced in a circle all around them.

"O.M., please!" Rudolph called out to him. "Happy is the new Baby New Year."

"He's missing and we have to find him," Mo added. "We thought maybe he was here?"

"Little baby?" O.M. smiled. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!"

"You mean he's here?" Atticus asked.

"No." O.M. then said.

"Oh..." The others frowned solemnly from that.

"But he was!" O.M. then told them.

"Can you tell us where he went?" Patch asked.

"He has got to positively be on one of these islands!" O.M. replied. "...Maybe?"

"Okay," Rudolph smiled from that. "Come on, guys! Big Ben is waiting."

"Wait, where's Cherry?" Thor asked.

"Wait! I'm here!" Cherry called out as she came over before looking back at the young dinosaurs. "Bye, Littlefoot. Bye, Cera. Bye, Petrie. Bye, Ducky. Bye, Spike." she then told them.

"Bye, Cherry." The dinosaur group smiled.

"Make some new friends?" Atticus smiled at Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Cherry replied as they decided to leave on Big Ben to find Happy.

O.M. soon told the group about how Happy made some new friends and how he was able to save a baby pterodactyl's life by catching the egg as it fell out its nest and where he even told them about why Happy wasn't on the island anymore.

"Poor kid," Cherry sighed. "Has a classic case of what happened with Dumbo."

"Tell me about it." Atticus agreed.

"I know I never met Dumbo, I felt bad for him, but this must be rough for you guys." Mo said to the two who met the famous baby elephant who was born with very large ears.

"Sure is." Cherry said.

Both Cherry and Atticus shared a soft sigh about Dumbo as they thought about their time with the baby elephant when he was mocked because of his ears before he was able to use that to his advantage with the help of Timothy Q. Mouse who made him into a star sensation before they could reunite him with Mrs. Jumbo.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" Atticus sighed.

"I'm sure he's a lot happier now." Cherry replied softly.

"You two going to be okay?" Thor asked.

"We'll be alright," Cherry replied. "Just some memories got to us."

Atticus nodded as they rode along with Big Ben to continue their quest in finding Happy.

* * *

The group continued their search, but for two whole days, they couldn't find the Baby New Year.

"1893 never heard of him, 1492 was too busy discovering things to even talk to us, 1965 was too noisy..." Rudolph listed as they checked the map. "And all 4000 BC could think about was building pyramids!"

"What's the next island to check?" Patch asked.

"Oh, you guys, the deadline is in three days," Rudolph pouted. "Time's running short!"

"Now, now, Rudolph, we still have time at least," Cherry told the reindeer. "Let's just hope for the best that we can still do it."

"Yeah, maybe that island up there knows something," Big Ben suggested as he looked up ahead. "Certainly looks impressive."

"It does." Phoebe smiled.

"What is it?" Cherry asked.

Atticus took a closer look with his telescopic vision. "It looks like a royal village," he then said. "Like the one we used to live in, years and years ago."

* * *

They soon came to the island and took a look as they saw castles with princes and princesses and even knights in shining armor. When they got to the island, they met the proprietor of the island, Old Sir 1023 himself, who was a knight.

'It should be easy to find Happy here if he's here.' Patch thought to herself.

"Thou hast looking for the Baby New Year?" The knight asked them.

"Yeah!" Thor piped up. "Have you seen him and is he still here?!"

"Aye." Sir 1023 replied.

"That's good." Atticus said.

"Where?" O.M. asked.

"I hast not the slightest notion in me noggin," Sir 1023 then said which made the group anime fall from that. "But comest thou wist me! Comest! Comest! We search-eth!"

The group then got up to follow after the knight.

"Comest thou wist me, we search-eth," O.M. copied teasingly as they followed. "Clang! Clang! Clang!"

"I just hope we find Happy before Eon does." Rodan said.

"Tell me about it," Phoebe pouted. "That poor baby out there all alone."

"No more tears, Phoebe." Cherry advised.

* * *

And so, they began to search the island, asking everybody about Happy and all the people they knew. You see, the year of 1023 was when all those fairy tales actually took place. This was also where a group of various students that Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch met beforehand would be which would be the Ever After High students.

"Well, this is interesting." Rodan said.

They asked all around, but they still had trouble.

"No, sorry." Cerise said to them.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen the Baby New Year." Daring Charming said apologetically.

Not even the Three Little Pigs saw Happy or Little Miss Muffet.

"I... I saw him..." Humpty Dumpty said to the others as he sat on his wall. "Made me laugh so hard, I fell off the wall."

"Did you see which way he went?" Atticus asked.

"Dunno," Humpty Dumpty replied. "When all the king's men and all the king's horses came to laugh, he ran off!"

"I am seriously hating people right now." Cherry complained about poor Happy getting laughed at because of his ears despite being just a baby.

* * *

They soon came to a cottage which held the Seven Dwarfs, but they all said to no about seeing Happy.

"All seven say no." Rudolph said with regret.

"Hey, check that out." Cherry hid a smirk as she saw Crow in the distance with Apple White.

"Maybe they've seen Happy." Mo smiled.

The group came to see Crow and Apple as they spent some time together.

"It's nice having a break from school," Apple smiled. "I'm especially glad that I get to be with you, Crow."

"I'm glad to be with you too, Apple." Crow smiled back.

It looked like the two were about to kiss.

"Well, well, well~..." Cherry's voice smirked. "Long time no see~"

The two blushed before they looked over to see the adventure group.

"Oh... Hey!" Apple said. "Indeed, it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Sorry that Cherry ruined your kiss." Mo said.

"Hm..." Crow rolled his eyes. "What's up, guys?"

"We wanted to ask you something." Patch spoke up.

"Have you seen the Baby New Year?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I feel like I saw a baby earlier, but I'm not sure..." Apple pondered thoughtfully.

"Did this baby have a hat?" Thor asked.

"I think so..." Apple replied thoughtfully. "It felt like the strangest thing, but when I came for a closer look, it was gone."

"Well, at least we sorta have a lead." Cherry then said as Happy sounded closer than they thought. At least for right now.

"I think Chloe saw him last maybe." Crow suggested.

"Chloe?" The group asked as they hadn't met a Chloe from Ever After High before.

"She's Professor Rumplestiltskin's daughter," Crow replied. "Why don't you try them?"

"Thanks, we'll do that." Phoebe smiled.

* * *

They soon came to see Rumplestiltskin, only to have more bad luck in their search.

"Oh, dear me," Rumplestiltskin sobbed a bit as he made gold from his spinning wheel. "No baby ever wants to stay with me."

"O, so near-eth, and yet so far-eth!" Sir 1023 cried out.

Little did they know, Baby Happy was nearer than anybody suspected.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile, back at the North Pole...** _

"That's it," Puppy Paws decided for himself. "I'm going to help look for the Baby New Year. Then that'll show everybody how responsible I am after I nearly wished Christmas away forever."

There was just one thing he had to deal with or rather a couple of siblings to deal with. Drell and Hilda fell asleep on the guest couch as the warlock hugged his wife as they share a cuddle while they waited for the adventure group to come back from finding Happy. Puppy Paws crept by them before he left the workshop and let out a small yelp.

"Going somewhere, Puppy?" Noble asked his little brother.

"...Maybe?" Puppy Paws said bashfully.

"You're not planning on sneaking out to help Happy, are you?" Jingle asked.

"...Maybe." Puppy Paws then said as his tail went between his legs.

"That means yes," Hope replied. "And I'm totally in!"

"Wait, what?" Puppy Paws asked.

"Hope?!" The other Santa Pups looked over at their sister from that.

"Aw, come on, you guys," Hope replied. "Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and all those other people are taking too long! We'll just use our magic to take us to wherever Happy is and get him back home."

"Don't you remember the last time we left the North Pole?" Charity asked.

"Well, yeah, but like that would happen _again_." Hope smirked.

The Santa Pups looked at each other before they took Puppy Paws back at Santa's workshop.

"Aw, come on, you guys!" Hope cried out. "Have a sense of adventure."

* * *

Back in the island of 1023, Happy looked down at the happiest little house there ever was, where there was a teenage blonde girl shown as he came towards the house. Nobody had been home inside, but everything was neat as a pin. He was very hungry, there on the table, he spied three bowls of porridge.

"You lost, little guy?" The girl asked Happy as she saw him. "My name is Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldilocks."

Happy waved at her before making his way to the bowls of porridge.

"Porridge is good..." Blondie smiled as she sat with Happy and ate some with him.

The first was a little too hot. The second, too cold. The third, just right.

"Why don't you have a seat with me?" Blondie smiled at Happy. "Oh, you really are so cute."

Happy smiled back before testing out the chairs. He tried to sit down to enjoy breakfast, but the first chair was too hard, the second, too soft, and the third chair, just right.

"Oh, I hope my very own Prince Charming is as adorable as you are." Blondie smiled at the baby.

Happy smiled back as he reached for the bowl of porridge that he liked, only for the chair to break down and fall with him in it.

"Uh-oh..." Blondie frowned.

Whoever owned this house was not gonna like that.

"Let's get you upstairs for a quick nap," Blondie suggested as she picked up Happy to go upstairs. "I'm sure there's a nice, cozy bed you can borrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside, the owners of the cottage were on their way back home. And where it was shown to be the family of the three bears. Yes, Happy had gone to a cottage with a family of three bears: there was the Papa Bear, the Mama Bear, and the Baby Bear.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair!" Papa Bear glared.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair!" Mama Bear added.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair and it broke!" Baby Bear pouted. "They broke my chair!"

They then saw that their porridge had been touched.

"Somebody's been tasting my porridge!" Papa Bear glared.

"Yeah, somebody's been tastin' my porridge." Mama Bear added.

"Somebody ate mine all up!" Baby Bear piped up.

They soon went upstairs.

"Someone's been sleeping in our beds!" Mama and Papa Bear cried out to see that their beds had been messed up.

"And mine too!" Baby Bear said before pulling back the covers to see Happy. "And there he is!"

"Well... Whatya know?" Papa Bear remarked.

Happy soon woke up from his nap.

"How sweet." Mama Bear smiled.

"He'd make a nice friend!" Baby Bear added. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

Happy cooed from that as he saw the bear family.

"I wonder how he got inside?" Mama Bear smiled.

"We could play 'Knights & Dragons', you could be the knight, a crusader!" Baby Bear smiled at Happy. "Would you like that, huh?"

Happy smiled back as he began to feel loved. He had found a friend at last and that seemed to be the most important thing there was: making friends. Mama Bear was so happy that she teared up.

"Another mouth to feed?" Papa Bear asked, a little hesitant at first.

"Junior needs a friend." Mama Bear smiled.

"Well, I don't imagine he eats much; at least he likes porridge." Papa Bear said.

Baby Bear took a hold of Happy as he brought him outside of the cottage.

* * *

The bear parents decided to watch this as Blondie stood by like a big sister around Baby Happy.

"I'll be the dragon," Baby Bear told Happy before he roared. "Now, you go ahead and slay me, not too hard though. Now you hit me, go ahead."

Happy didn't look like he was wanting to hit his new friend with the stick.

"It's only a game, you know." Baby Bear smiled.

"Go on..." Blondie told the baby. "It's okay."

Happy smiled to both of them before he used the stick to "slay" the bear cub.

"Oh! Oh! You got me!" Baby Bear cried out as he began to play "Dead". "Now you can save the princess."

"That's me!" Blondie giggled as she played with them.

Happy soon went up to Blondie to "save" her.

"Oh, my hero~" Blondie beamed before giggling.

Happy smiled as he dropped the stick and hugged her leg.

"Aww..." Blondie giggled before she bent down a little to get him off before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Happy smiled, blushing a little.

"Now you must dash off your helmet triumphantly." Baby Bear then said.

Happy tilted his head, confused by that word.

"Oh, he wants you to take off your hat." Blondie told the baby.

Happy then shook his head as he didn't want to do that.

"But you have to, that's how the game goes." Blondie told Happy gently.

"Goodness! You've got to play the game right!" Baby Bear added while Happy whimpered nervously. "Well, what a fine friend you are."

Happy didn't want to lose his friend, but he realized when you play a game, you have to follow the rules. So, he removed his hat which exposed his big ears.

"Oh, dear..." Blondie frowned softly.

"Goodness! Look at that!" Baby Bear soon laughed with his parents.

"My, those sure are some big ears you have." Blondie told Happy.

It was just like always as Happy shed a tear before putting his hat back on as he decided to leave the Three Bears.

"Oh, please come back," Blondie told the baby as she followed him. "Nobody meant to be cruel!"

"Hey, come back! Come back!" Baby Bear called out. "You're my friend! It's dangerous out in the woods by yourself! Blondie Lockes, why is he leaving?" he then asked the teenage girl.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Baby Bear." Blondie told him.

"I didn't mean to." Baby Bear frowned.

"I'm sure you didn't." Blondie soothed him.

Eon chuckled as he wasn't too far away as Happy left Blondie Lockes and the Three Bears.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still calling out for Happy as they seemed to still have trouble looking for him.

"I guess on the plus side, Skeletor won't be here to kidnap Happy." Rodan said to the others.

"Yeah, that's one less villain to deal with." Patch said.

"Happy, wherever you are, please don't hide!" Mo called out. "We wanna take you back home!"

"He's got to be somewhere." Rudolph frowned.

Eon laughed as he soon circled the skies.

"Please tell me that Crow can somehow turn himself into a bird and that is in no way Eon the Terrible." Cherry said as they spotted the vulture in the sky.

"Unfortunately, that is Eon." Atticus said.

"Oh, great, this birdbrain." Cherry complained.

"Oh, not to worry, young son," Eon smirked as he had Happy on his back as he flew off. "You'll like living with me~... I'll be your friend!"

"Oh, no!" Rudolph panicked before they rushed out of the Fairy Tale forest. "We can't let them out of our sight! I hope Big Ben can swim fast!"

"We better hurry." Mo said.

Good old Big Ben. He could swim almost as fast as Eon could fly. Almost.

"They're getting away from us!" Phoebe cried out.

"Ben! Do something!" Rudolph told the whale.

"You bet your boots I will!" Big Ben replied. "Watch yourselves! Watch your heads now."

Suddenly, water shot out of Big Ben's spout which was a direct hit right at Eon which made him lose control of his flight, but this also made Baby Happy fall through the air as he got off of the vulture's back.

"Oh, no!" Mo panicked.

"He fell off!" Rudolph cried out.

Phoebe took out her Right of Flight feather and she soon flew up in the air to catch Happy, and he soon used his hat like a parachute which made everybody cheer.

"Way to go, Bebe!" Thor smiled, proud of his little sister. "Now come back here so we can head back to the North Pole, huh?"

Phoebe was about to just that. However, before she could move, a huge gust of wind suddenly came out which seemed to be enough to blow her away with Happy. The wind soon blew the two out of sight.

"Oh, no! He's lost again!" Rudolph cried out.

"And with my little sister!" Thor added.

"We have to follow after them." Atticus said.

"Hurry now!" Cherry said. "We only have two days left!"

Eon left as he took off from that.

* * *

That old wind wafted off with Phoebe and the Baby New Year for more than a day, just as suddenly as it blew up, it blew away again. Phoebe and Happy both gasped as they saw a kite coming through the clouds.

"Where did you come from?" Phoebe wondered about the kite.

Her answer was going to be answered as they were going down to where the kite string was leading. The two soon came down from the string which belonged to a very important man, though they were still on an island.

"Well, hello there, little ones!" The man smiled at the baby boy and the young witchling. "I'm 1776, but my friends call me 'Sev'! Will you be my friends?"

Happy happily cooed at the man who looked a lot like Benjamin Franklin.

"I think we could do that, sir." Pheobe added.

"I don't know who you two are or where you came from, but you're both welcome to join our big Fourth of July celebration." Sev smiled at them.

"What? But Sev, today is December 30th." Phoebe told him.

"Oh, I'm sure that you think so, but not on this island!" Sev replied. "No siree! On this island, every day is the Fourth of July!"

"Wow..." Phoebe whispered to herself from that.

There was soon a tolling sound heard which got their attention.

"Come on!" Sev smiled to the two. "You're just in time for the big parade!"

"Ooh." Phoebe smiled back.

They soon left the meadow as they came to watch the Fourth of July parade to celebrate America's legacy. There were even some fireworks at the parade.


	5. Chapter 5

Three kids were on their way to the parade themselves which were a blonde-haired boy, a redheaded girl, a short, black-haired boy.

"Uh, excuse me," Cherry spoke up to them. "Where are you going?"

"To zhe Fourth of July parade, of course!" The short boy replied with a French accent.

"I'm guessing it's always the Fourth of July here." Rodan said.

"Oui, it is," The boy replied. "You must be new here."

"Yeah, we are," Mo said. "I guess you guys live here?"

"Yes," The blonde boy said. "I'm James and these are my friends: Sarah and Henri."

"It's nice to meet you three." Thor said.

"We must get to the parade," Sarah smiled. "Care to join us?"

"I guess we could look for Baby New Year and your sister there." Cherry said to Thor.

"I have to get Phoebe home safe, Cherry," Thor narrowed his eyes, a bit severally. "It's my duty as a big brother to protect her and crush the bones of those who threaten her."

"I have a feeling we'll find them at the parade." Atticus said.

They soon came to the parade with Sarah, James, and Henri as the drummers came by down the road while the people watched them with their own American flags. Mo smiled as she hugged up against Atticus since the Fourth of July brought back a lot of memories for the two of them. Sir 1023, O.M., and Rudolph rushed over to catch up with the rest of the group who had wandered far from them.

"Now where could they be?" Thor asked.

"Couldn't have gone too far." Cherry remarked.

Happy sat on the sidewalk, clapping his hands as the men began to remove their hats as a sign of respect during the parade.

"Hey, little fella, your hat!" Sev told Happy. "You've got to show respect for the flag."

"Um, Mr. Sev, is that really necessary?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a custom, young lady," Sev replied. "It goes back for generations."

"The parade's over on that next block!" Rudolph called out as he and the others rushed over.

"Forsooth!" Sir 1023 proclaimed.

"Let's hope we haven't missed them." Atticus said.

Some laughter was soon heard. Phoebe firmly pouted as everybody began to laugh at Happy's ears which was, of course, obvious as she knew this would happen.

"Oh, no! We're too late!" Rudolph cried out. "It happened again!"

"Dang it." Rodan frowned.

* * *

Later, they met up with Sev as he brought them to his home after Phoebe took Happy to run away with.

"Oh, my... We didn't mean to be cruel," Sev said to the group as they told him their long story. "Those ears... Those ears!" he then said before he let out a laugh.

"It's not funny, old man!" Cherry glared.

"Which way did they run off to?" Rodan asked.

"Oh, that's simple, they went--" Sev was about to tell them.

They all soon felt startled by the call of a vulture.

"Sputniks!" Sir 1023 cried out. "Me-thinks that sounds like--"

"Me-thinks so too!" O.M. added. "Looks like! Smells like! It is!"

Eon was soon shown with Happy on his back again as he flew through the sky.

"Oh, no, it's Eon!" Mo gasped.

"But if Eon has Happy, then where's Phoebe?" Thor asked.

Phoebe sniffled as she walked off on her own, not too far from them.

"Phoebe!" Thor cried out.

"Huh? Oh!" Phoebe replied as she saw her big brother running up to her. "Oh, Thornton, I just don't understand."

"Phoebe, it's okay, we'll rescue Happy." Thor told his sister.

"I just don't understand why everybody has to laugh at him just because he's different." Phoebe pouted.

"Believe me, I know how he feels." Rudolph said to the witchling.

They soon made their way to Big Ben to go and rescue Happy. Thor hugged Phoebe comfortably to keep her warm and happy as she looked sad that Happy was made fun of, even if no one meant to make him feel bad.

"Don't worry," Eon smirked at the baby. "I'll take you home with me!"

Happy made sure he wouldn't fall off Eon this time.

"Eon's tricked him again!" Rudolph pouted. "Poor little Happy thinks that Eon is his only friend in the world."

"We must pursue them!" Sir 1023 proclaimed dramatically as he walked off.

The others sweat-dropped a bit from the knight.

"Yes, we must after them to the ends of the Earth!" Sir 1023 continued from that. "Yes, 'til victory is ours! For each dawn we must die! We must after them!"

"He sure is dramatic." Atticus said.

"Well, he _is_ a knight," Cherry smirked. "You get that way sometimes too, Sir Big Head."

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh-ho! It's night!" Sev reminded them. "We can't see a thing!"

"Maybe you can't right now, but I'm good either way." Cherry smirked as she had night vision.

"That's where I come in!" Rudolph added as he shined his nose to give them some light.

"Sweet." Patch smiled.

"Come on, guys, we got one day 'til New Year's," Rudolph told the others. "This is our last chance."

And so, they set off to their journey as Eon flew off with Happy at bay.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, everybody kept waiting as it took some time as Hilda began to pace around nervously.

"Oh, I'm so nervous." Hilda frowned.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Hil," Drell replied. "The kids have been through worse than this."

"Have they?" Hilda asked. "This is about the fate of the world!"

"...Well, when you put it that way..." Drell said, nervous now himself.

"Maybe one of us should go find them." Hilda suggested.

"...Surely it'll be okay..." Drell said.

The two looked at each other before they began to hold each other and cried worriedly for the kids.

"Why am I so emotional?" Drell then asked.

"It's the kids!" Hilda cried. "You feel like if you were their parents, you couldn't handle it, like if Ambrose started going off on adventures like they do."

"That must be it." Drell frowned.

The two shared another hug as they began to cry a bit.

"Oh, don't cry, you two," Santa told them. "Maybe I should get Mrs. Claus to make us all some cookies and milk? My treat."

"Hmm... Maybe..." Hilda said softly. "I should be careful with the cookies... I have calories to worry about."

"Cookies might do the trick to help us calm down." Drell said.

And so, the witch couple sat down together to have some milk and cookies with Santa as he tried to settle them down as the jolly old elf pet his most trusted and best friend in the world, Santa Paws as they sat by the fireplace with both Mrs. Claus and Mrs. Paws while the Santa Pups looked worried.

"So I had a very special birthday/Christmas gift for Rodan, but I couldn't give it to him in time for Christmas." Santa said to Drell and Hilda.

"Ooh, what was it?" Hilda asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I should tell you of all people, Hilda Spellman." Santa replied.

"Who? Me?" Hilda asked innocently. "I'm great a keeping secrets."

"Yeah?" Drell smirked. "How about that time you talked with a certain man in April 18th, 1775 when you eavesdropped about the British redcoats when it was all a big misunderstanding and you made said man look like a fool for centuries of American history?"

"I was a young barmaid," Hilda defended. "That was all in the past. This is the now!"

"Anyway, what's his present?" Drell asked.

"Well... All right... Wait here." Santa said.

The two looked to each other as they waited as Santa left the room before coming back over with a blanket-covered basket before he placed down the basket on the floor and removed the blanket. Drell and Hilda came to take a look before they heard something.

"That sounds like kittens." Hilda remarked.

Drell soon took a peek and saw what was under the blanket. And where he saw a young green cat with a mistletoe-like curved tail along with a pink kitten, a yellow kitten, and a light blue kitten.

"Aww~..." Hilda cooed as she bent down to pet and cuddle with the kittens.

"They are kittens!" Drell realized. "Santa? You wanted to give Rodan kittens for Christmas?"

"He asked for these four when he was 7 years old and he's been very patient and has always been thinking of others." Santa smiled.

"Really?" Hilda smiled back. "I never would've guessed."

"Yes, I'm sure the Christmas Kittens will be a good fit for him," Santa replied. "Just remember not to tell him. Hopefully, he can get Happy back to Father Time in time and I can give him these little guys as his gift and reward."

"They even have names." Hilda smiled at the tag on the basket.

"Yes, they do." Santa smiled back.

"So your name is Mistletoe," Hilda smiled as she picked up the green kitten. "What a lovely name for a lovely kitty."

"Thanks." Mistletoe smiled back while keeping the younger kittens from leaving the basket.

"Scat... Scram... And Shoo...?" Drell asked. "...Those are... Erm... Interesting names."

"Says 'Drell'." Hilda teased.

Drell playfully growled at her as they had fun with the kittens while they waited for the kids to come back which proved to be a pretty good distraction for the time they had left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the adventure group..._ **

"Okay, Thor, you seem to know a lot about Eon the Terrible," Cherry said. "Where do you think that he would go with Baby Happy?"

"Hmm... If I had to guess based on Uncle Drell's stories, I'd say The Island of No Name." Thor replied thoughtfully.

"Then that's where we'll go." Atticus said.

"It sounds scary," Phoebe replied. "But I'm willing to go if it'll help save the Baby New Year."

"Good thinking, Bebe." Thor said, proud of his little sister's bravery. It's a terrible place too," he then said to the others. "More like a haunted iceberg than an island."

"Goodness!" Rodan frowned.

"By the way, no pressure." Thor then smiled innocently.

The others sweat-dropped while Cherry looked more deadpan than usual from that sentiment.

"Further off from the Archipelago of Last Years..." Thor droned. "More north than the North Pole..."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Are you done?" Cherry asked Thor.

"This is really serious," Thor replied. "Happy could be in a lot of trouble. I just have to figure out where we could go to find Eon's lair, especially in this dark landscape."

"Like someplace high?" Rodan asked.

"Yes... Almost like the tallest tower in a kingdom of where a princess would be kept," Thor replied. "But where would we find such a place?"

"Well, we might as well get started and take a look for ourselves," Atticus said. "Happy's not gonna save himself."

"That's right." Rodan said.

They soon got ready to go as they were almost out of time.

"Now we'll never be found here," Eon chuckled as he came to take Happy to his home. "You and I will live far away forever!"

* * *

Luckily, Rudolph and the others hadn't given up the search, no way. Not by a long shot. Big Ben knew the way to the Island of No Name and Rudolph's red nose lit up that foggy, rainy night like a magic beacon in the gloom and despair.

"We should be there soon." Thor said.

"I hope so," Patch said as he shivered a bit. "This cold fog is making me freeze my spots off."

"Oh, poor Patch." Mo said softly as she hugged the Dalmatian to help keep him nice and warm.

"We'll make it in time," O.M. soon said hopelessly. "Yes? No... No."

"We will make it in time." Atticus said.

"Looks bad for Happy." Sev sobbed a bit with a tissue.

"Oh, don't cry, sir." Phoebe frowned from that.

"Aye... Aye..." Sir 1023 even cried. "It's HOPELESS!"

"No, it isn't." Rodan said.

"Aw, come on," Rudolph said to their new friends. "Nothing is ever hopeless."

"There's always tomorrow." Phoebe said.

"Even though tomorrow would be past our deadline." Cherry told her.

Phoebe looked bashful from that.

"We'll find Happy!" Rudolph smiled.

"But how can you be so sure?" Sev asked.

"Heck, I got ya this far, haven't I?" Rudolph smiled proudly.

"He's got a good point." Patch said.

Rudolph began to try to help motivate the others to keep hopeful thoughts through song of course as his nose glowed brighter than before. Some sparkles soon seemed to come out of the sky with the foggy rain as they rode on the whale's head.

"Look! Look, it really is raining sunshine!" O.M. called out which made everybody laugh a bit.

"It sure is." Mo laughed.

"Well, by George!" Big Ben exclaimed. "Look up yonder!"

"Which way is yonder?" Thor asked.

"That way!" Atticus pointed out for his best guy friend. "Uh, what do you see, Big Ben?" he then asked the whale.

"Look what Rudolph's red nose has led us to!" Big Ben replied.

"Ah, yes!" Thor said as he saw what the whale saw. "That's the Island of No Name!"

"Wahoo!" Phoebe cheered.

The others looked very thrilled and happy that they were able to make it to Eon the Terrible's dark and scary lair.

"Oh! Rudolph, you better douse out that light so that overgrown turkey doesn't see us coming." Cherry suggested.

"You got it, Cherry!" Rudolph replied as his glowing red nose faded as they came to the iceberg.

"He'll never see us coming now." Phoebe smiled.

Big Ben soon came beside the iceberg to let them come out onto to save the missing baby.

* * *

As they came out onto the ice, they walked carefully before they heard Big Ben's clock toll.

"Oh, what's that for?" O.M. asked the whale.

"Look at my clock," Big Ben replied as he showed them the time. "11:30."

"Oh, no, we only have 30 minutes left." Mo frowned.

"We gotta be quick then!" Rudolph suggested. "Come on, men! Let's get Happy!"

"Right!" The others replied from that as they followed after the red-nosed reindeer.

"...That looks like a big way to climb..." Cherry said as she looked up to the ice wall in front of them.

"Too bad we can't just fly up there." Phoebe said.

"You guys want a ride?" Thor smirked as he flexed his arms.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"You strong enough to carry all of us, Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Maybe not all of you, but maybe for those who can't fly or climb?" Thor suggested.

"Or for those who can fly will fly with you while you carry some of us." Rodan suggested.

"All right, let's go then," Thor said. "There should be a nest up there."

* * *

And so, everybody began to go up in their own way, inch by inch from the snowy and icy wall. O.M. yelped as he slipped and nearly fell until Sir 1023 caught him before he could fall any further.

Unfortunately, that woke up Eon from his nest before he looked around and glared as he saw intruders. "YOU!"

"Uh-oh." Phoebe gulped.

Everybody froze on the spot with fear as they saw that the vulture saw them. Eon cawed out loudly and the awful sound he made caused an avalanche which tumbled down onto Rudolph and the others, turning them into hopeless snowballs.

"They're all gone!" The evil vulture laughed at his victory while Happy began to look scared of him.

And where it began to make him have second thoughts on staying with Eon.

"Those rascals are gone and you'll be here with me!" Eon grinned at the baby. "All time here will stop and I'll never turn into ice and snow! Safe, safe, safe at last!" he then yawned as he was so confident in his success that he snuggled off into his nest and drifted off to a contented sleep. Certain that Happy was his forever.

* * *

And yes, it certainly did look like everything was over for Rudolph and his friends, but no, Rudolph soon tried to melt the snow with his nose, but he wasn't the only one trying to melt the snow. 

Soon, Rudolph got free due to the heat and glow of his nose as he popped out of the snowball that trapped him. "Phew! Now to find Happy." he then said as he decided to go save the baby once he got himself free. He soon saw Rodan getting out of the snow.

"Wait up," Rodan said as he got out. "Phew... That was a little easier than I thought."

"Gosh, you got pretty lucky, huh?" Rudolph smiled.

"I have a special gift." Rodan smiled back.

"Come on, we gotta go and rescue Happy." Rudolph said.

"I'm right behind ya." Rodan replied as he followed after the reindeer.


	6. Chapter 6

Eon snored as he was fast asleep beside Happy who looked a bit scared of the vulture now.

"Hi, my name is Rudolph and this is Rodan." Rudolph greeted the baby.

Happy looked scared of them now and crawled back away from them.

"Don't be scared, we're friendly." Rodan smiled at Happy softly.

Happy shook his head as he didn't believe in having friends anymore after all he had been through.

"You think you can't have any friends?" Rodan guessed from Happy's body language of what he meant to say. "Why not?"

Happy just shrugged while he almost cried.

"Of course you can have friends, Happy," Rodan smiled. "We'll be your friends."

Happy still frowned at them.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Rudolph cooed. "You can tell us."

Happy shook his head at them.

"Is it your ears?" Rudolph asked.

Happy pulled down his hat as that seemed to be right.

"Ohh." Rodan said softly.

"They couldn't be that bad." Rudolph said.

Happy cried from under his hat as he tried to hide himself.

"You wanna see something? Look." Rudolph said before he glowed his nose for Happy.

Seeing Rudolph's nose glowing caused Happy to laugh. Rodan smiled as that seemed to be a good sign.

"Go ahead!" Rudolph smiled. "Laugh right out! It doesn't bother me anymore."

Happy began to laugh a little at Rudolph's shiny red nose. Rodan smiled as he was happy to see Happy laughing.

"When I was little, people sure gave me a hard time," Rudolph told Happy before he saw that the baby looked curious of what he was talking about. "You mean you've never heard about me?"

Happy shook his head as he was just born and all.

"I guess Rudolph's too modest to tell his own story." Rodan smiled bashfully.

"Well, I don't mind telling it." Rudolph smiled back.

"This should be good." Rodan smiled.

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Vixen... Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen..." Rudolph began to tell Happy, through a song that was named after him. "But do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?~"

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose~," Rodan sang to Happy as he knew the song. "And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows~"

Happy smiled as he seemed to like the song so far.

"All of the other reindeer, Used to laugh and call me names~" Rudolph sang to Happy.

"They never let poor Rudolph, Join in any reindeer games~" Rodan sang back.

Happy frowned as that sounded sad.

"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say~" Rudolph began.

"Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Rodan quoted.

"Then how the reindeer loved me, As they shouted out with glee~" Rudolph smiled.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, You'll go down in history~" Rodan then quoted again.

Happy smiled, glad to have heard Rudolph's story.

"See?" Rodan smiled back. "If Rudolph could overcome that, you could overcome yourself too."

"Rodan's right, I stuck it out," Rudolph added. "I found that this nose was the most wonderful thing in the world, because it was different from everybody else. It was all mine!"

Happy began to think this over since his ears were different from everyone else's.

"Why, with those ears, you're going to be the happiest New Year ever!" Rudolph beamed as he winked at the baby. "Come on, Happy, let's see those old ears of yours."

Happy shook his head, still feeling hesitant.

"Come on," Rodan smiled. "We're all friends, aren't we?"

Happy paused thoughtfully before he removed his hat to show his ears, already regretting it though. Rudolph and Rodan tried their best not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in as Happy's ears made them so happy. Happy pouted from their laughter.

"Aw, now, don't get upset 'cuz we laughed," Rudolph told the baby. "We couldn't help ourselves!"

Happy hid his face under his hat as he was laughed at, yet again.

"No, no, listen; when we saw your ears, we were filled with so much happiness that we couldn't hold it in." Rodan smiled.

Happy soon looked thoughtful.

"Those ears are different and special," Rudolph said to Happy. "Why, with those ears, you could make people happy!"

Happy seemed to smile brightly from that as he felt joyous. Rodan smiled as they were able to make Happy live up to his name. Rudolph looked happy himself from that.

"H-H-H... Happy!" Happy beamed out, speaking his first word as a baby.

"Shh." Rodan quietly told Happy.

Eon looked like he woke up at first before he fell back asleep.

"Please stay asleep." Rodan quietly begged.

Unfortunately, Eon didn't stay asleep before he glared at the young boy and the reindeer. "You!"

"Uh-oh..." Rodan gulped before getting an idea and looks over to Happy. "Happy, quick, take off your hat."

Happy looked nervous from that.

"Take off your hat for good!" Rudolph added.

Happy soon bit his lip as he took off his hat to expose his large ears in front of the vulture.

"Huh? Oh... Oh, dear..." Eon said as he took a look before he began to laugh at the sight like almost everybody else who had met Happy.

* * *

And where soon Eon began to laugh so much that he fell out of the nest. Happy felt discouraged from the laughter, but it was actually a good thing this time. For them after all. Eon laughed so hard as he fell from the nest, down the ice wall, and landed on the snowballs below which freed O.M., Sir 1023, and Sev, along with the others who shivered upon being freed.

"Cold... Cold..." Cherry shivered with chattering teeth.

"Sounds like someone needs a group hug!" Thor proclaimed.

"Must I?" Cherry shivered.

Thor beamed as he brought them all into a group hug to help them warm up.

"Why me?" Cherry muffled.

"All snug and tight, my friends," Thor smiled before looking over. "Huh. It looks like Rudolph and Rodan were able to get free without us."

"Guess so." Patch said.

"How would they even get out?" Cherry asked.

"Rudolph's light would be warm enough and Rodan has light-bending." Thor reminded.

"Ah, yes," Cherry replied. "The Plot Convenience Fairy."

Eon was soon shown to still be laughing as they looked over at him.

"Ah, shut up, you hysterical laughing weasel!" Cherry glared.

"His laugh doesn't sound as evil, but sounds happy." Mo said.

"Old Eon won't give us any trouble now," Rudolph smiled as he carried Happy on his back. "He's all cured now."

"Rodan, are you okay?" Phoebe asked bashfully.

"I'm fine, Phoebe," Rodan smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're okay too."

"What do you mean he's all cured, Rudolph?" Cherry asked.

"Nobody can turn to snow and ice when he's all warm inside with laughing." Rudolph replied.

Eon soon kept on laughing as everybody else found themselves joining in on the laughter. Big Ben even laughed, but soon, the clock tolled to 12:00 midnight.

"Midnight!" Sev gasped. "Even though we found Happy, we're too late."

"Maybe we can teleport back to Father Time's castle." Thor said.

"That would be very helpful, Nephew of the Most Powerful Man in the Universe." Cherry replied cynically.

"Perhaps _we_ could be of assistance?" A voice asked.

* * *

They all soon looked to the sky to see that Santa was coming with his other eight reindeer, along with Drell and Hilda.

"Or that could work." Thor said.

"Hey, kids!" Hilda beamed.

"Hilda, Drell, I'm very glad to see you two." Cherry said.

"Is that irony?" Drell asked.

"No, I swear, please help us!" Cherry cried out. "We gotta hurry back over to Father Time!"

"Okay, okay; besides, there's a present for Rodan waiting there for him." Drell said.

"A present for me?" Rodan asked.

"Happy Birthday, Rodan!" Santa smiled. "I hope you love it."

"I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is, sir." Rodan smiled back.

As the sleigh landed, they soon hurried on to ride on to get back to Father Time's castle before the final toll.

"Wahoo!" Thor cheered.

"Can we make it back in time though?" Mo asked Santa.

"If I can fly all over the world all in one night, I oughta be able to get you to Father Time." Santa said as he made the reindeer take off.

"He's got a good point." Drell said.


	7. Chapter 7

Jingle bells began to ring as the sleigh was coming back at Father Time's castle with the help of Rudolph being up front as they held Happy close and safely to finally return home. They traveled faster than joy itself to make it onto the Sands of Time right in front of the door, wasting no time getting to the castle as Nanny Nine O'Clock picked up Happy to bring him inside. They just made it, without a toll to spare. Father Time smiled as he soon gave Happy a crown to crown him as the Baby New Year.

"Whew!" Drell sighed. "Made it just in the nick of time."

"We did it, Uncle?" Thor asked.

"We did it, Shortstuff." Drell smiled as he ruffled up his nephew's hair.

Happy beamed as he wiggled his ears a bit as he wore the crown as the Baby New Year after Father Time blessed him.

"Aw." Phoebe smiled.

And within a second, the Diamond began to drop.

"Shall we?" Hilda asked the group.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The group counted down as the Diamond reached the bottom at that. "Happy New Year!"

And as they shouted that, Hilda and Drell kissed as did Atticus and Mo and surprisingly to Thor, even Rodan and Phoebe kissed.

"They... My sister... Some boy..." Thor stuttered from what he saw. "What is going on?!"

"Your little sister seems to be in love." Cherry told him.

"Love?! She's too young to be in love!" Thor replied.

"Love can begin at any age." Patch told him.

"Grr..." Thor growled a bit.

"Let your little sister have her moment." Hilda told Thor.

"This is not gonna sit well with Dad," Thor glared. "Uncle Drell, back me up."

"I'm sorry, son, I can't hear ya," Drell smiled as he held Hilda. "I'm blinded by the light that is true love."

Thor glared before remembering Santa had a present for Rodan and thought that might be enough to separate Rodan and Phoebe.

"Also, Rodan, there's something for you," Santa smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Aw, thanks, Santa!" Rodan beamed.

Santa soon brought out what he had for Rodan which was shown to be The Christmas Kittens.

"No way." Rodan smiled.

"You've asked and you were patient, so I think it's time to give these four their new home." Santa smiled back.

Mistletoe smiled up to Rodan, along with the other kittens who looked happy to see him and have him in their lives. Rodan smiled back at the kittens and began to pet them. The kittens smiled from his gentle petting.

"They're all so precious." Rodan smiled.

"You got him cats?" Cherry asked. "My aunt in Gotham would probably appreciate that gift."

"I'm sure Cringer will love them as playmates." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah! There's an idea," Rodan smiled back. "Oh, you guys will love Cringer."

"Is he your cat back home?" Mistletoe asked.

"My brother Adam's cat, though... He's a bit big for a cat." Rodan smiled bashfully.

"He's a friendly green tiger." Phoebe said.

The Christmas Kittens looked worried about meeting a tiger.

"Don't worry," Rodan smiled. "Cringer wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He's probably afraid of them." Cherry smirked.

"So he's like a big kitty cat?" Scat asked.

"I guess you could say that," Rodan smiled. "I'm sure you guys will love it back home on Eternia."

"It sure does sound interesting," Mistletoe replied. "Shall we go home with you?"

"Please, allow me to take care of that," Drell said, about to snap his fingers. "And you kids can tell me all about your trip to saving the Baby New Year."

"Great." Phoebe smiled.

Drell soon snapped his fingers as he took them back to Santa's workshop at the North Pole.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Patch smiled at the Santa Pups. "Sorry we didn't get too much time together during my visit."

"It's okay, Patch; we understand." Noble smiled back.

"Shall we share a quick group hug?" Patch asked.

"You bet!" Puppy Paws beamed.

The Santa Pups soon surrounded Patch as he shared a group hug with them.

"Make your dad proud, I'm sure you will." Patch chuckled as he looked over at Santa Paws who smiled proudly.

After the group hug ended, it was time for the adventure group to go home.

"So, you met the Ever After High kids, huh?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I guess they went to the Fairy Tale island for Christmas vacation or something." Cherry shrugged.

"Fascinating..." Drell replied. "I've read up on something big happening for them sometime later on after they go back to school."

"And that would be?" Mo asked.

"Come." Drell told them.

The group began to go home with Drell and Hilda after they said goodbye to the North Pole.

"It seems as though some of the Ever After High kids will be going on an adventure of their own pretty soon," Drell soon. "Which may or may not have involved a Poker game between me and Mr. Badwolf."

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They soon came to the Spellman house as Zelda fell asleep after putting Ambrose to sleep in his crib.

"So... What's this about a Poker game?" Cherry asked.

"Well, it happened sometime after the Dragon Games," Drell said. "I trust you all remember that time, especially Atticus who got to raise Spyro after hatching him from his egg."

"Yes, we remember and also how Atticus had to let him go after his and Spyro's adventure in Berk." Cherry whispered to him.

"Well, after I brought you guys home, I was asked to stay in Ever After High for a little while longer." Drell then said.

* * *

**_Flashback to after the Dragon Games..._ **

"You see..." Drell's voice narrated.

_Drell waved goodbye as he walked off before he ran into the humanoid wolf in question. "Oh... Mr. Badwolf..." he then greeted._

_"I was wondering if you and I could have a chat." The wolf said to the warlock._

_"I know that you're married to Little Red Riding Hood," Drell smirked. "That's not much of a secret after meeting Cerise."_

_"Not that!" Mr. Badwolf told him as he took a hold of him to take him into a private spot to talk. "It's about these adventures that those kids with you go on all the time."_

_"And this interests you?" Drell asked._

_"Somewhat, yes," Mr. Badwolf told him. "Especially for what maybe I'd like to do with my daughter and some friends of hers."_

_"Rather interesting." Drell said._

_"You got time for a Poker game?" Mr. Badwolf asked._

_Drell gave the wolf a look before they soon sat down together with a game of cards as he shuffled the deck._

_"We should make it more interesting too..." Mr. Badwolf said. "What do you have planned for your little friends after the Dragon Games?"_

_"I dunno," Drell shrugged. "I think Patch is going to visit Robyn Starling and her pet cat and mouse."_

_Mr. Badwolf soon found that as his opportunity. They soon began to play their Poker game together which lasted for a while._

_"Any ideas of what they might be up to?" Mr. Badwolf asked._

_"Ya got me," Drell shrugged. "I don't pay a lot of attention to that Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse."_

_"Perhaps they should meet Cerise and some of the others from Ever After High." Mr. Badwolf smirked._

_"Hmm... Maybe." Drell said before getting an idea._

_Mr. Badwolf chuckled as they played their game together for a little while._

* * *

_"How's about we make this more interesting?" Drell asked._

_"I'm listening." Mr. Badwolf smirked._

_"Hmm... What if you won... That Cerise and the other Ever After High students you wish, got to be involved with Tom and Jerry?" Drell replied. "Start out their own adventures?"_

_"Okay and what should happen if you win?" Mr. Badwolf replied back._

_"Hmm... This is tempting to me..." Drell replied._

"Don't tell me you bet our souls." Cherry's voice grumbled.

"Cherry, do you think I would be so heartless?" Drell's voice asked.

"...No, I guess not.." Cherry's voice replied.

"So what did you bet?" Atticus's voice asked.

_"All right," Drell said. "If I win... Wolves cease to exist."_

_Mr. Badwolf growled from that._

_"Okay, seriously," Drell chuckled, ignoring his sharp, predatory glare. "If I win... Crow has to go to school with Cherry and Atticus and their friends."_

_"Seriously?" Mr. Badwolf asked._

_"He seems like an interesting young man," Drell shrugged. "Reminds me of when Atticus was younger."_

_"Hmm... Deal." Mr. Badwolf said._

_The two shared a firm handshake with each other._

* * *

_And so, the two played their Poker game together. Drell coughed a bit as he smoked a cigar to really get into the game._

_"This might not be your lucky game." Mr. Badwolf smirked at the warlock._

"And where he was right because he had a royal flush." Dell's voice narrated.

* * *

"Ooh!" Cherry smirked. "Can we see that?"

"Oh, I don't think I have a way to show you--" Drell replied as Cherry whispered at Atticus to use his magic to let them see Drell's defeat in the card game.

Cherry smirked a bit as Atticus was about to use his magic.

"Don't even think about it," Drell glared. "Atticus, I swear, I will make you push your training to the limit harder than you ever have."

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Cherry chanted, rather devilishly.

Atticus soon used his crystal illusion power.

"Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Yes, sir?" Atticus replied.

"I want to see you in my gym right after all of this." Drell said firmly with his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot.

"For letting us watch you lose?" Cherry asked.

"Yes!" Drell replied like that was justified.

"Oh, come on; how bad could it have been?" Mo asked.

"As bad as Frank every time he gambles at a Poker game in a Monster Casino." Drell said.

"Uh... What?" Cherry asked, a little confused from that.

"AKA Frankenstein." Drell explained then.

"Ohh..." The group then said.

* * *

"Looks like I win this round." Past Drell smirked as he showed a large hand in his cards.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but it looks like you're wrong, the opposite of right," Mr. Badwolf said as he showed his winning cards. "I believe you're familiar with the Royal Flush."

"I didn't take it well." Drell sighed a bit as his past self looked very upset with losing and he even cried and threw a fit.

"You look like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum at the grocery store." Cherry smirked.

"I know." Drell groaned.

Atticus soon stopped the illusion with a sheepish smile.

"Grr..." Drell growled a bit before he spoke up. "But anyway... This will be part of a test I arranged with Badwolf..." he then said to them. "Of course, the Ever After High kids will need disguises to blend in with the Mortal Realm we all know if they're going to go on their adventure."

"All of them?" Cherry asked.

"I don't think all of them, Badwolf had a pretty specific list he had in mind for this adventure." Drell replied.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Which ones would those be?" Patch asked curiously.

"Well, of course, Raven Queen and her brother, Crow, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Cerise Hood, and Ramona Badwolf." Drell listed for them.

"Interesting choices." Thor said.

"Badwolf's recommendation." Drell shrugged.

"Well, I guess this means we get a little vacation." Cherry smirked.

"Maybe, but I kinda told him that Patch would still be going." Drell said.

"Hmm... How soon would this be?" Patch asked.

"I'll call you, but enjoy the rest of your Winter Break," Drell replied. "All of you as you go to school with them, Patch."

"All right," Patch said as he yawned and stretched. "I guess I got time for that since I didn't do much to help Rudolph and Happy as it seemed to mostly be Rodan's adventure."

"Good boy." Drell nodded.

They soon came back home as their adventure for saving New Year's was a bit exhausting.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry beamed as she got home because it meant that she got to have her family's New Year's dinner which was her favorite tradition and why she was in such a hurry to come back home.

"Goodbye, Rodan," Phoebe smiled. "It was so great to see you again."

"Same to you, Phoebe." Rodan smiled back.

The two soon shared a goodbye hug with each other. Thor quickly took Phoebe away from Rodan with a firm look in his eyes.

"I'm ready to go back home now," Rodan told Drell before he looked at the Christmas Kittens with a chuckle. "Uh, I mean... We are."

"Very good," Drell nodded as he used his magic to send Rodan back to Eternia. "Take care, Rodan. Happy Birthday and Happy New Year."

And with that, Rodan and the Christmas Kittens were teleported to Eternia.

"I had a lot of fun with him." Phoebe smiled.

"You're not gonna have fun with him for a while." Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Thor!" Atticus said. "Cut loose a little bit! Do you think I reacted this way when Darla decided that she liked Urchin?"

"You flipped out when they were sleeping in the same bed together once," Cherry remarked. "I even have pictures to prove it."

"Cherry!" Atticus complained.

"Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Well... You can see Rodan later..." Thor told Phoebe. "...You're too young to think about boys."

"Oh, come on..." Phoebe frowned.

Drell shook his head as he tutted at his nephew.

"Uncle Drell, she's way too young for this, right?" Thor asked.

"Hmm..." Drell paused thoughtfully. "I was a bit of a young teenager when I first met Hilda during the times of The Mayflower before the first Thanksgiving."

Thor went jaw-dropped as he had a feeling what Drell was getting at.

"It's gonna be okay, Thor," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure Rodan will take very good care of Phoebe once they get old enough."

"Hmm... Fine..." Thor pouted. "I guess I could let Phoebe spend some time with Rodan."

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered.

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully.

"By the way, where was Hermey during all of this?" Patch wondered.

"Oh, I think he was busy with the Tooth Fairy," Drell smirked. "She was a great inspiration for him to become interested in dentistry rather than toy making like a normal elf."

"Hope he had a great visit." Atticus said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the school of Ever After High..._ **

"Girls, I wanted you to know something before the other students I plan on taking for a special field trip find out about it." Mr. Badwolf said to his two daughters who were Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf.

"Where are we going?" Cerise asked him.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell your friends just yet." Mr. Badwolf said.

"We promise already," Ramona rolled her eyes. "Just tell us."

"Well, all right, we're going into the world where Cherry, Atticus, and all their friends live away from Ever After High." Mr. Badwolf told his two daughters.

"Cool." Cerise said.

"What's in it for us?" Ramona asked.

"A chance to get out and see the world," Mr. Badwolf replied. "Drell is to give me some details tomorrow, so I'll be sure to tell you more about it, then with some friends of yours as not everybody in Ever After High will be able to attend of course."

"We understand, Dad." Cerise smiled.

"Good," Mr. Badwolf told his daughters. "Best behavior, both of you."

"Yes, Dad." Cerise and Ramona promised.

"Now, you'll be going on this trip with Raven and Crow, along with Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman," Mr. Badwolf then told them. "Oh, yes, and Apple White."

"Nice." Cerise smiled.

"So don't tell anybody, I'll tell everybody tomorrow." Mr. Badwolf told his daughters.

"Is Headmaster Grimm okay with this?" Ramona asked.

"It took some convincing, but he seems alright with it," Mr. Badwolf said. "Carry on, girls."

Ramona and Cerise nodded to their father before they left to go back to their rooms.

* * *

Crow stared outside the window of his bedroom of the school as he had a lot to think about that night.

"Thinking about Apple again?" Raven smirked at her brother as she came at his doorframe.

"Yeah." Crow smiled.

"At least Snow White gave you a bit of a chance after the Dragon Games." Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true," Crow sighed. "I just wanna impress her and have her blessing so I can be with Apple. Despite... Well... Mother's intentions back when Snow White was younger."

"You'll get the chance soon and you can stay close together," Raven said as she hugged her brother. "I promise."

Crow smiled, happy to have his sister by his side.

"Get some sleep, yeah?" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, I will," Crow smiled. "I'm sure tomorrow will be an interesting day."

Of course, it would, more interesting than he would know, but they would hear about it after a good night's sleep until the next time.

The End


End file.
